1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing systems, packages for such systems and methods of use, and more particularly to systems and flexible packages for dispensing flowable products from such packages and methods of dispensing such materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore one common method for dispensing flowable agricultural or other chemicals has entailed using a box, hopper or some other receptacle on a tractor. The chemicals for dispensing are introduced into the tractor box or hopper in one of two ways. In particular, the most common way of introducing such chemicals into the tractor box is to provide them in a flexible package, e.g., a gusseted package, a pouch or a bag. The package, pouch or bag is arranged to be manually opened, e.g., cut or torn to form a mouth through which the contents of the package can be poured. The tractor box or hopper typically includes an outlet through which the flowable material introduced can exit for application. The other way of introducing the chemical into the tractor box is through the use of a what is sometimes referred to as a “lock 'n load” system, such as that commercially available from Deere & Company under the trademark “Lid Fill Closed Handling System.” That system basically comprises a specially designed returnable container or package for the agricultural chemical, e.g., an insecticide,. The package includes a transfer valve on it, which is adapted to be coupled to a mating valve on a lid of a hopper on a tractor or other vehicle. The hopper is arranged to dispense the agricultural chemical introduced into it from the package. Thus, when the valve of the package is coupled to the valve of the hopper lid, both valves automatically open so that the content in the package flow by gravity into the hopper for ultimate dispensing. When the package is removed from the hopper both valves automatically close, thereby resealing the package and the hopper.
While the foregoing prior art techniques and apparatus are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they leave much to be desired from one or more of the various aspects, simplicity of construction, ease of use, effectiveness, efficiency and economy. Thus, a need exists for packages for dispensing flowable materials, systems making use of such packages and methods for product dispensing making use of such packages and systems which address those aspects.